Different Circumstances
by fury1995
Summary: What if things had happened differently? Would things still be the same, or would events have happened otherwise?
1. Jon I

Jon had been sparring with Robb under the ever watchful eye of Ser Rodrik when he got the summons from his lord father. Robb was stronger and bigger than him, but Jon was quicker and far more graceful. He managed to get in two hits on Robb before he managed to even get one on him. But boy, the hits Robb did get in hurt like hell. Robb had managed to get a couple of hard hits in on his arms and shoulders, and he knew that he'd be feeling it tomorrow. But for each bruise he had, he had made sure that Robb had the same amount.

Their direwolf pups, Ghost and Greywind, were watching the match with a curious interest. They had found the wolfs, after their father had executed the deserter from the Night's Watch. There had been six of them, one for each of the Stark children and himself, even though he was but a Snow. Ghost was the runt of litter, white, with red eyes; an albino. It only made sense that the bastard had gotten the runt, but Jon didn't mind. He felt a special bond with his little friend, that went beyond any such sentlements.

"Jon, your Lord Father would like a word. You are to be excused from the rest of the sparring this afternoon," the old Maester Luwin said. "You are to stay and keep sparring, Robb. Orders from your father," Luwin said when he saw Robb start to follow them.

"What does my father want, Maester?" Jon asked, confused to why his father would want to talk to him alone.

"If I knew then I would tell you, but as it is, I do not, so close your mouth and follow me to his solar."

Jon did as he was told, and followed Luwin into the castle of Winterfell, and into his father's solar.

The Maester knocked on the door. "Come in, Luwin, and Jon," Lord Eddard Stark said.

Jon followed him into the door and sat down across the desk from his father.

"Luwin, pray excuse us. This is a sensitive matter that I must discuss with Jon." Lord Eddard said.

The Maester bowed and left the room.

"Jon it is time we discuss your mother.


	2. Eddard I

Eddard had finally worked up the nerve to do what he could never do. Tell his son the truth he knew that he deserved, a truth that would turn his entire world upside down. The truth he had sought to know his entire life, one Eddard had kept close to his chest. Catelyn, his lady wife, had tried to bring up the issue several times before, but Eddard had been firm with her to drop it. He had told her, "Jon is my blood and that's all you need to know." When she had mentioned Ashara Dayne, he felt his heart drop in his chest. She was a painful, and haunting memory for him. The beautiful woman he had once dance, who then turned around and slept with his brother. Ned had ordered all talk of her to die. Better to let ghosts sleep peacefully, then have them constantly haunt you. That's why he had never thought to bring up what he was about to. Bringing up this ghost might just kill him.

"Jon, your mother was a woman very dear to my heart. She was one of a kind, a woman with a warrior's spirit, and a free will. Such a woman is so rare in this world. No one was her equal when it came to riding horses. She once entered a tourney as a mystery knight, so she could beat three knights to shame them for their squires' rude behaviour. People say that Arya is just like she used to be. But, Jon, it pains me to say this because I miss her with all my heart… but your mother is dead. She has been for many, many years."

"My mother is dead….? Why did you never tell me? It tormented me for many years… you would've spared me so much torment if you would've just told me. Why tell me now?" Jon asked.

"Because I've heard word that you wish to join the Night's Watch, and I cannot allow you to make such a choice until you know your full story. If you were to become a brother of the Night's Watch, I want it to be with a clear conscious, and an open heart, lest you ever grow to become bitter. You have no idea of what you'd be giving up… of your destiny. So, it falls to me to tell you of who you really are. Your mother was Lyanna Stark, my beloved sister."

Jon had a look of disgust on his face, as his mind drew the wrong conclusion. "What the hell do you mean? We're not Targaryens, we would never sink to such disgusting things as incest! Please tell me you're kidding." Jon sputtered out.

"I'm not a Targaryen, but you are half of one. It pains me more than I could ever tell you Jon, but Rhaegar Targaryen is your father, not I."

"What do you mean? … I'm not a Targaryen, I'm not! There's no way… unless, please tell me, Rhaegar kidnapped and raped Lyanna, didn't he? King Robert wouldn't spread a lie like that would he? Your friend is a much better man than that…" Jon said, dejectedly.

"I wouldn't call Robert a good man. He's like a brother to me, and as fierce a warrior there's ever been. But to my shame, I learned that he has some major flaws as a man. After King's Landing had been sacked… well better not to get into specifics, it still makes me sick to my stomach. But Robert merely shrugged off an act of monstrous atrocity. It almost led to us becoming bitter enemies, the only thing bringing us back together, being the death of your mother, Lyanna."

"So how does Rhaegar fit into this? My father is not some monster of a Targaryen, you are my father!"

"Jon, Rhaegar was many things, but not a monster. He was not Aerys. He was a mortal man, who paid too much attention to prophecy, and that's how is end came to pass. But there's no denying that he loved my sister. The only thing that mattered to him in the end was her, and later you. That came to be his undoing, well in a way. When he went off with your mother, no one else had any way of knowing where they had went. So certain rumors spread that he had kidnapped her. No one knows how those rumors started but please Jon, your parents both loved you."

"So, I'm the whole reason why so many good men died? Why did so many have to die for some Targaryen dragonspawn, that never even deserved to live?" Jon asked, shaking in his chair.

Eddard was shocked at his words, remembering them once coming out of Robert Baratheon's mouth.

"No Jon, you must never feel that way. You have in you the blood of the dragon and the blood of the wolf. You are truly one of a kind, the world has never seen the like of you before. Please don't allow the fire in your veins to melt the ice in your veins. You must control both of them. The reason why so many good men died, was because of the Mad King. He allowed his insanity to nearly shred the realm into many pieces. The second he called for me and Robert's head, was the second the real ignited into rebellion. But please Jon, you must never tell anyone what I told you. Not until the time is right and you're ready. Also, King Robert is on his way to Winterfell. I must protect you, so he must never know. I apologize in advance but I must keep you at arms length while he is here."

"This is a lot to take in, father? Oh bloody hell, how am I supposed to address you now?"

You must keep calling me as you have. When we are alone, call me father. When we are in public you must address me as befitting my status as Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North."

"Alright father, this is a lot to take in. May I please have some time to think on this? I need to get my mind right, I can barely think straight as it is."

"That would be alright Jon, just please don't do anything rash. And just to let you know, I've always thought of you as a son, and that will never change. I love you as my own."

"I love you too, father." Jon said quietly, before leaving the solar, and leaving Eddard to his unclear thoughts, of whether he did the right thing or not.


	3. Robb I

Jon had left the training yard when their father summoned him, much to the dismay of Robb. Which left only Theon Greyjoy to spar with. Robb rather liked his father's ward. While he was great with a bow, he was hardly a match for him with a sword. His half brother was a much better sparring partner.

Robb was the heir of Winterfell and much was expected of him. He was to be Warden of the North someday, so he had to be a great man one day. He tried his very hard to meet those high expectations for him. He'd been training with a sword ever since he was old enough to wield a blade. He had learned about his future bannermen and his responsibility to them as their liege lord. He had studied the laws of men and about the laws of the Old Gods of the North, and even a bit of his mother's Gods, the seven. He hardly had time to waste sparring on the likes of Theon. If he wanted to get better, he had to spar against men who were strong and knew how to wield a sword. While Jon wasn't particularly strong, he was fast and definitely a better spar than Theon ever was. When he brought this up to Ser Rodrik, the old warrior merely scoffed at him as though he was a child.

"Quiet boy. What do you know of war? You're a boy so full of green that you still likely piss grass. It's my job to turn you into a man, and what I see before me displeases me greatly. You've got much to learn. The world isn't as black and white as it seems. You've got to grow wise, or you don't grow at all. Your naviety could get you killed one day. Just ask your father, he never thought to be thrust into the position he's in now, and at such a young age. Yet, he met the task head on. But one day, he will die, and it will be up to you to take his place. And Gods help us all if you're still a naive, green boy."

"Shut your mouth," Robb snarled, "You talk like father is likely to drop dead on the morrow."

"It's a possibility and you have to be prepared to the fact that he will one day die, and you will be the one to lead us all. Now Theon, would you like to help me teach this foolish, young wolf a thing or two about modesty, and how the world works." Rodrik said.

"It'd be my pleasure, Ser Rodrik." Theon grinned, slyly. "I'd love to put a dent or twointo the young wolf." He added.

Rodrik drew his sword, and in what seemed like an instant had already lunged at Robb. Theon's own sword was drawn, and the pair of them met Robb, together. Theon struck low, while Rodrik struck high. Robb had only time to block Theon's blow. Rodrik's blow hit him just below the shoulder. If it was live steel it probably would've severed his arm, as it was, blunted edge merely caused his arm to hurt like hell. But nothing compared to his pride.

"See what I mean, boy. You would've just lost that arm in a real fight. War isn't fair, and neither is life, so you better get used to it. Now go get cleaned up, and Robb one more thing." Rodrik said.

"What?" Robb said in a small, deflated voice.

"Only through defeat, can a man ever truly know what victory is. A man must fall before he can stand. And above all, a proper lord must be proud and held his head high, even in defeat. You must always be strong, lest your bannermen lose your respect. Respect is everything to us Northmen." The man-at-arms said, finishing his lecture before walking off into the gloomy castle of Winterfell.

Robb followed him.


	4. Jon II

Jon left Lord Eddard's solar in a daze. He had no idea where he was going, or if it was his feet that carried him. All he knew was that his world had abruptly been turned upside down. He didn't know what to think or feel anymore. There was no way of teeling the truth of his father's words, but down deep he felt that they were true. What reason would he have for lying to him like that? It made no sense, because he had nothing to gain from it.

Beneath those feelings of confusion, he felt a slow, burning rage at his former father, now his uncle. Why would he lie to him for all of his life? And why would he allow his wife to treat him worse than a piece of dirt. He never did anything to deserve it, other than existing! Curse them both. They're both selfish for treating me this way, I deserve to be treated better than some disease or burden.

He also felt bitter towards his mother, and his newly discovered real father. Why would they put themselves over the entire realm? Were they so selfish that they thought that their own feelings were above the realm? She was already bethrothed too! And he was married, with kids of his own! Why would he steal away a bethrothed woman? Even if she did come willingly, he should've known better. I don't care what Uncle Eddard says, the Mad King might've been the sole problem, but my selfish parents certainly helped ignite the Rebellion. And I'm the byproduct of their mistakes. I'm a mistake. It'd be better if I had never have been born.

Why did so many good men have to die, just so I could be born? I'd trade my life for all those people to be brought back to life. I need to be better than them. I need to live my life for the realm, regardless of the cost. My life will be lived for the betterment of the realm, and I won't allow myself to ever place myself above it. My feelings mean nothing compared to the entirety of the realm. I'll still follow my heart and join the Night's Watch, and live and die at my post. That's the only way I can repent for my parent's mistakes.

Jon didn't even notice that he had almost walked into his half-brother Robb. He had been wondering the halls of Winterfell aimlessly.

"Been smoking that milk of the poppy too much, Jon? You know that's not good for your brain." Robb jested.

"Haha, very funny, Stark. If only you were half as good at fighting as you are at jesting, you might be able to challenge me in the yard." Jon jested back.

"You know I give out as good as I get, Snow. What did father want? Why did he summon you?" Robb asked.

"I really shouldn't say, it's between us brother. I wouldn't ask around about it either, because father won't be pleased. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd kind of like to be alone right now, so have a good day." Jon said.

"Alright, but you know you can always talk to me if you ever need to. You know I have your back, always brother." Robb told his half-brother.

"And I'll always have yours." Jon said, walking away before Robb could reply.

Jon walked outside the castle and made his way to the stables. He glimpsed his little brother Bran, climbing something in the distance. Smiling to himself, he kept going and walked up to the Master of Horse, Hullen.

"Having a good day, Hullen? My father, gave me permission to go for a ride." Jon, lied.

"Alright, m'lord, let me get one saddled up for you." Hullen said, dutifully.

"Don't bother yourself, Hullen. I can saddle it myself." Jon said before the horse master would bother himself. Jon hated feeling like a bother.

"Alright, m'lord. Just don't be gone too long, it's almost time to sup." Hulllen said.

"No worries, friend. I'll be back soon." Jon said, steeping atop the horse. He had to lie to him, and he hated it, but it'd be too hard to leave if he told the truth. That's why he didn't bid farewell to his siblings. It would've been too hard otherwise. Jon rode to the gates of Winterfell, with his only companion, Ghost, who had joined him in the courtyard.

Jon rode off to his destiny.


	5. Let me know your thoughts!

Please message me your thoughts, and suggestions please! New to writing fanfiction. (accidently uploaded Jon II twice, oops.)


End file.
